This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this project are: 1) Does FSS-induced upregulation of trophoblast [unreadable]1 integrin expression and cell migration on endothelium depend on ErbB-mediated phosphorylation of MUC1? 2) Does FSS-mediated upregulation of trophoblast [unreadable]1 integrin expression and migratory activity require direct interaction between MUC1 and ERs? 3) Does FSS-induced upregulation of trophoblast [unreadable]1 integrin expression and migratory activity depend on MUC1-mediated phosphorylation of ERs? 4) Does MUC1 modulate ER function under FSS conditions by regulating the intracellular localization of ERs? 5) Determine whether MUC1 responds to directly applied force